James Howlett (Earth-14412)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = 14412 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth; two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium and cosmic fire; mutton chop sideburns; unique hairstyle; hirsute physique. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Host for the Phoenix Force, former adventurer, soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant with adamantium grafted to his skeleton and empowered by the Phoenix Force | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 | Death = | Quotation = Hey, bub. Welcome to the end of time. Hope you brought some beer. | Speaker = Logan | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = Logan's history seemingly mirrors his mainstream counterpart's history up to the point King Loki completely wiped out humankind to make his brother Thor suffer. Logan died under unknown circumstances, but he was later chosen to become the new host for the Phoenix Force. After that, he spent the eons traveling the universe, wiping out celestial bodies to aid the universe as it met its slow death due to entropy. Eons after becoming the new host of the Phoenix Force, Logan encountered a future version of Loki responsible for the death of several people during his quest for the Infinity Stones. After seeing something that almost broke him, Loki begged Logan to go back in time in order to stop him from collecting the stones. Because he wanted to avoid the death of several innocents caused by Loki's actions, Logan extinguished his flames and went back in time. Looking like his younger self, he stole a beer truck and decided to trail some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in order to retrieve the Space Stone hidden in one of Nick Fury's old warehouse. Thanks to his knowledge from the future, Logan managed to kill Snarr and recovered the space stone before Loki altering the course of history and most notably the impending War of the Stones and the coming of Requiem. With the stone in his possession, Logan used it to travel all around the world and tried to meet his long-deceased friends. Along the way, he witnessed Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin wedding from afar. But the stone attracted the attention of Ultron who sent his soldiers after Logan in order to recover the precious object. Thanks to his own powers and abilities combined with the teleporting powers of the stone, Logan made quick work of Ultron's army. Shortly after the present-day Loki appeared and begged Logan to give him the stone, but Logan refused and disappeared. Logan then went to Madripoor and finally gave the stone to Black Widow in order to make sure that Loki's destiny would be completely changed. He then decided to use the Phoenix Force in order to save Loki from the Celestials and warned him to be ready to save the universe soon before returning to the future where he was about to meet an old friend. While Thor was traveling through the universe to observe its death, he was unexpectedly attacked by Logan and was shocked to see him as he approached. Thor was happy to see his old friend again and asked for his help in restoring the universe. To Thor's shock, Logan attacked him while chastising him for bringing life back to Earth. Logan justified his attack by stating something worse than him, Doom, was out there and was going to attack Earth now that it had life again. As Logan was about to finish Thor off, Thor struck him with a bolt of lightning. The Phoenix Force refused to let Logan kill the All-Father, recalling an ancient time when it had been in love with him, and as a result Logan decided to help Thor against Doom. After his fight with Thor and while on his way to face Doom, Logan received a telepathic message from Diamond Patch, one of the infinity warp created by Requiem. He used the Time Bat to come back in time with Thor and split Diamond Patch back into Emma Frost and a past version of himself, he then gave Loki a Power Stone and told him to stop Gamora before disappearing. But despite Logan's actions, Loki still managed to retrieve the stones and discovered a horrible truth that shocked him to the core, just like his future self. Before starting the fight with Doom, Logan decided to go back in time one last time to retrieve Loki in order to save the universe. Shorly after, he appeared again, met his younger self who just came back to life and gave him the Time Bat. Before leaving he told him to teamup with Loki in order to find and protect the new wielder of the Time Stone: Hector Bautista. He then went back to future, knowing that his fate was to die against Doom. Back in the future, Old Man Phoenix and Thor then faced off against Doom, who reduced Logan to a skeleton with the Spirit of Vengence's hellfire, but Logan resurrected and sacrificed himself to transfer the Phoenix Force into Mjolnir which helped Thor defeat Doom once and for all. At some point afterward, the Phoenix Force resurrected Logan once again and he joined a team of Avengers led by the Goddesses of Thunder. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-616. as well as those provided by the Phoenix Force of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wolverine of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Space Gem: After killing a frost giant named Snarr, he acquired the gem and became its new guardian. Not long afterwards, Logan left the Space Stone in Black Widow's care. }} | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Immortality Category:Self Sustenance Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Time-Looped Category:Space Gem wielders Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Self-Resurrection